¿Donde estas Phineas?
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Por una simple pelea, pueden pasar muchas cosas que no podemos controlar por mas que uno quiera; eso es algo que Phineas y Ferb tendrán que aprender a la mala... " No es la mejor idea pelear con ti hermano y salir en la noche, ya que por culpa de las emociones, uno no se fija..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola mundo!, ya se que debo como otros 3 fics, pero este sinceramente no me lo había podido sacar de la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo. Bueno, espero que les guste! n.n/**_

Esta bien; tal vez no era la mejor idea pelear con tu hermano y salir de la casa el mismo día, ya que por culpa de los sentimientos uno no se da cuenta por donde va.

Y eso es algo que Phineas tuvo que aprender por las malas...

Después de pelear con su hermanastro, Ferb, salio de la casa con intension de aclarar su mente, pero solo termino perdiéndose.

-Esto es genial, absolutamente genial - Dijo con sarcasmo Phineas al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

Se a dentro un poco mas en las calles con intensión de encontrar alguna con la que se lograra ubicar.

Mientras que caminaba recordaba los hechos de esa misma tarde; algo había salido muy mal en el invento de ese día y Ferb lo habia culpado, el simplemente se defendía diciéndole que el había seguido todas sus indicaciones, pero Ferb no le creyó y terminaron gritándose y sin pensarlo el le termino gritando a su hermano que lo odiaba y Ferb le termino dando una buena cachetada, después de eso salio corriendo del patio, sin ver por donde iba.

Se llevo una mana a su mejilla izquierda, aun le dolía el golpe, no lo iba a negar; sin darse cuenta se seguía a dentro a la oscuridad...

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez si era su culpa; había tantos químicos en la mesa y casi todos eran iguales que tal vez había tomado el equivocado y ese le había dado a Ferb, provocando el accidente.

Entonces Ferb tenia razón y todo lo que había pasado era su culpa, y nada de lo que le había dicho era cierto, el no odiaba a su hermano, primero muerto antes que odiarlo, solo había dicho eso por haber estado cegado por la ira, tristeza y frustración que sentía en ese momento. Todo eso le callo como balde de agua fría en la cabeza al pobre de Phineas.

Su hermano tenia toda la razón de estar enojado con el y ahora lo estaría mas por la pelea que habían tenido, ¡no!, el no quería estar peleado con Ferb. su mejor amigo, su hermano, no quería que este estuviera enojado con el, tenia que volver para poder arreglar las cosas y pedirle perdón como se lo merecía, si quería darle otra cachetada aun mas fuerte, por el no había problema alguno, ni aunque fuera otro golpe, no le importaba; haría todo lo posible con tal de que lo perdonara.

Con una decisión tomada, sin vuelta atrás en el asunto, levanto la mirada, que había estado mirando el suelo todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando, dándose cuenta que estaba mas perdido que antes, tenia que encontrar la manera de volver a caso lo antes posible.

-¿Como volveré a casa?- Se preguntaba para si Phineas, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la banqueta.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que solo se escuchaba el viento y algunos perros que ladraban, mientras que Phineas pensaba que podía hacer para volver a su casa, sin darse cuenta que alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia el...

\- ¡Ya se, mi teléfono!- Exclamo muy alegre Phineas al recordar que lo traía...

Pero, antes de que lograra sacar el aparato, se empezaron a oír disparos, de los cuales, dos le dieron en el brazo derecho a Phineas haciendo gritar de dolor...

.¡AAHHHH!- Fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir las dos balas en su brazo.

Phineas solo pudo voltear a ver a su agresor, el cual le apuntaba con la arma de fuego y sin dudarlo en ningún momento, salio corriendo del lugar, aun con su brazo sangrando y empezó a escuchar como lo seguían.

De la nada empezó a llover, empapando completamente a Phineas y complicándole un poco mas correr, a demás de que ya se empezaba a sentir un poco débil por toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo; su agresor seguía disparando por lo cual el intentaba evadir la mayoría de las balas.

Después de correr un poco mas, llego a una bodega, abandonada por lo visto, y sin pensarlo se metió para poder recuperar un poco de aire, se escondió entre las cajas y con un poco de fuerza arranco un pedazo de su playera para tratar de detener el sangrado.

-¡¿Donde te metiste mocoso?!- Grito su atacante al momento de entrar al lugar. - Tu eres el paso principal para vengarnos de ti y de tu hermano, Ferb - Le dijo el sujeto mientras que lo buscaba.

Eso asusto mucho a Phineas, ¿¡ESE SUJETO SOLO LO QUERÍA PARA UNA VENGANZA CONTRA SU HERMANO?!¡ PRIMERO MUERTO!

Salio del lugar lo mas silencioso posible, al estar fuera con la lluvia siguió corriendo, solo paro a descansar un poco, solo porque su visto ya no estaba al cien por ciento; paro cerca de otra bobedas un poco alegadas de las demás, la falte de sangre se hacia mas evidente a cada momento, se sentía muy mareado y el ya sabia que la venda improvisada no le servia por mucho tiempo.

Tomo aire antes de entrar a otra bobeda al momento que sacaba su teléfono y empezaba a llamar cuando escucho que alguien mas entraba...

-¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!- Le grito se atacante al entrara a la bobeda.

Phineas al escucharlo quiso colgar en el instante, pero ya no puedo, pues en ese momento le contestaron.

\- No hables, por favor, no hables - Le susurro Phineas muy rápido y con miedo de que ese sujeto lo escuchara.

 _ **Bueno amigos eso es todo, lamento que sea corto y perdonen todas las faltas de ortografía que haya, subiré pronto el segundo!**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar si es que les a gustado o llamado la atención, arigato!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi!, muchas graacias ValetyVampitre por tu comentario, espero que a todos les este gustando el fic n.n/**_

Ferb se encontraba en su habitacion, recostado en su cama pensando en todo lo que habia pasado ese día. Se habia peleado con su hermano menor Phineas o mejor dicho, con su hermanastro menor.

Esta bien, tal vez las cosas se les escaparon de las manos cuando empezo la pelea; el solo le reclamaba a Phineas de haberle pasado el quimico imcorrecto, pero Phineas le decia que todo era una mentira, que el habia hecho todo lo que el le habia dicho. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando las cosas empeoraron, solo sabia que de repente Phineas le grito que lo odiaba y el, en un ataque de ira y dolor por sus palabras, le respondio con una gran cachetada, tanta era la fuerza que uso que lo tiro al suelo y Phineas lo miro muy sorprendido, pero no le reprocho nada, no le dijo nada y solo salio corriendo de la habitacion.

Ahora que lo pensaba con mas calma, no era razon para golpearlo; por mas que Phineas cometiera un error, no ere una buena razon para semejante cachetada que le metio, esos pensamiento y mas empezaron a invadir la mente de Ferb, haciendolo sentir culpable por todo.

¡Tenia que buscarlo y pedirle perdon!, estaba por salir de la habitacion con tal de encontrar a su hermanito, cuando de repente comenzo a sonar su celular, pero no cualquier tono, el tono especial de Phineas, no pensaba contestar, pero, algo en el le insistio que no lo ignorara y haciendole caso a su instinto, repondio el telefono...

\- No hables, por favor, no hables -...

Eso desconcerto mucho a Ferb, a demas de que la voz de Phineas se escuchaba muy debil y agitada, a demas de que hablaba muy bajo, cosa que le llamo la atencion...

Ok, ahora estaba muy asustado, ese sujeto lo habia encontrado, a demas de que ya estaba muy cansado y para complicarle las cosas tenia a Ferb en el telefono; solo esperaaba que su atacante no disparara mientras que el no habalria muy fuerte.

-No hables Ferb...- Le susurraba Phineas, que estaba al pendiente de los movimientos de la persona, -Se que es ridiculo que te llame para que no hable, pero, por favor escuchame- Le suplico Phineas, aun susurrando.

A Ferb solo lo invadia la duda y a demas un extraño sentimiento empezo a invadirlo...

-¡Perdoname!- Le suplico Phineas, tomado de sorpresa a Ferb. -Perdoname por todo, por mi culpa fue el accidentede hoy, por mi culpa te enojaste, perdoname por decirte que te odiaba- Le suplicaba Phineas desesperado, pero a la vez en voz baja y con varias lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas. -Nada de lo que dije era verdad, tu tienes razon, el experimento fallo por mi culpa - Decia Phineas tratando de animarse.

Ferb simplemente estaba muy preocupado por todo lo que le decia su hermanito, pero no podia decir nada por alguna extraña razon, por lo cual, se acerco a su computadora y empezo a rastrear la llamada.

-Nada de lo que dije era cierto, nunca te odiaria, ¿Como rayos voy a odiar a la unica persona que me ah aceptado desde el principio?- Pregunto ironicamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro pero con varias lagrimas en sus ojos. - Jamas, en toda mi vida, te odiare; solo lo dije porque estaba molesto y triste, pero jamas lo dije encerio- Hablo Phineas con la voz algo rota, pero ya no pudo decir mas, puesto que se escucho un disparo...

-¡SAL YA MALDITA SABANDIJA!- Se oyo por todo el lugar.

Eso aleto a ambs hermanos, Ferb estaba que se moria de preocupacion por su hermano al no saber lo que pasaba, mientras que a Phineas se le helo la sangre al escuchar eso, por un momento se le habia olvidado porque estaba en esa situacion, tania que darse prisa si no queria que las cosas se complicaran mas.

-No hables, no hables...- Le volvio a decir Phineas, al sentir que su hermano queria hablar. - Solo perdoname por favor, lamento no poderme diaculpar en persona, como te gusta que se disculpen las personas, pero, por el momento no podre regresar a casa, si regreso, si me quieres golpear de nuevo u otra cosa, hazlo, mientras que tenga tu perdon y no me odies, por mi todo bien- Decia Phineas con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y varias lagrimas tambien.

En ese momento Ferb ya estaba desesperado, queria saber donde estaba su hermanito pero ya!, el sistema de rastreo estaba tardando demaciado y algo le decia que Phineas no tenia mucho tiempo, a demas de que por una razon, la voz que habia sonado anteriormente se le hacia conocida.

Phineas empezo a tratar de salir de la bodega sin hacer ningun ruido, pero, por las multiples heridas que tenia le estaba costando mucho trabajo escapar, y al parecer el destino lo odiaba, ya que por un gravisimo accidente tiro unas cuantas latas, las cuales armaron un escandalo total.

-Ahi estas- Dijo el sujeto con una gran malicia en sus ojos.

El miedo y horror eran muy claros en los ojos de Phineas, el cual valiendole un pepino todo el dolor que sentia empezo a correr, corria todo lo que su cuerpo le permitia y mas.

Ferb empezo a escuchar cono su hermano empezaba a correr y por lo poco que podia escuchar, su hermanito estaba muy aterrado y eso simplemente no le gustaba!

No veia muy bien, todo era muy borroso, a demas de que todo su cuerpo le dolia a mil horrores, por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, no noto que habia unas escaleras en frente de el y paso lo inevitable...

Callo, rodo por las largas escaleras, llamando la atencion de su perseguidor.

Ferb solamente podia escuchar todo por el telefono, estaba muy asustado y se sintio peor al escuchar como Phineas caia por las escaleras y por lo que escuchaba habia sido una larga y fea caida.

-No hables, no hables- Se volvio a escuchar por el telefono, la voz de Phineas se escuchaba muy mal.

Despues de la tremenda caida que habia sufrido, sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, las heridas dolian peor que antes y eso no era nada bueno.

Se ollo de repente como empezaban a bajar las escaleras con rapidamente y Phineas supo lo que eso significaba...

-Te quiero mucho Ferb, mi hermano, nunca lo olvides- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Phineas antes de lanzar el telefono con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, destruyendo el aparato por completo.

 _ **Es todo por el momento, gracias por comentar y espero que te alla gustado ValeryVampire, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y no olviden comentar!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos!, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, y para demostrarles mi gratitud, les ruego disfruten el capitulo!**_

Cuando escucho que el teléfono se rompía, Ferb se quedo en shock, no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, no les podía estar pasando esto, esto era una maldita pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría y vería a Phineas en su cama burlándose del reloj y saludando a Perry como de costumbre, pero no, todo era real; se había peleado con Phineas esa tarde y lo había golpeado por lo cual el salio de la casa y ahora le había pasado todo eso y el no había podido salvarlo y protegerlo como tantas veces se lo prometió.

A pesar de que sabia que era verdad todo eso, se negaba a creerlo con toda el alma, pero, de repente logro escuchar , muy claro el sonido de un arma disparando, acompañado de un fuerte grito de su hermanito llamando, junto con un gran dolor que le dio en su corazón. Eso fue todo lo que soporto, se paro de golpe de su asiento y observo una foto que se encontraba en su escritorio, en la cual, Phineas y el estaban jugando y sonriendo, miro una vez mas a su computadora y se dio cuenta que el rastreo no había sido completado y sola le decía una zona por la cual podía estar Phineas.

Sin pensarlo agarro su chaqueta rápidamente y salio de la casa; no le importaba nada mas, solamente quería saber que donde estaba Phineas y que rayos había pasado, pero también quería pedirles una gran disculpa por todo lo que estaba pasando y mas. Salio por el patio trasero donde aun se encontraban tirados los planos del proyecto de ese día, todo fue escrito por el, los levanto del suelo con intensión de tirarlos cuando se dio cuanta de algo muy, pero muy importante en esos planos: Las sustancias estaban mal. Como pudo ser tan idiota y equivocarse con los planos, esos químicos combinados provocaban una explosión, fue entonces que la culpa que sentía creció a no poder mas; el equivocado era el, nunca Phineas, el tal y como se lo había dicho solo había seguido los planos que el le dio pero no le creyó, recordó como Phineas antes de empezar el proyecto había leído los planos y como le había preguntado si esas sustancias estaban bien y el como menso le dijo que si, sin importarle revisar todo una vez antes de empezar.

Las ganas que sentía de llorar se hicieron mas grandes, arrugo los planos destruyéndolos al momento que los rompía, sin esperar mas salio corriendo del jardín trasero, solo tenia una cosa en mente y era muy clara: encontrar a su hermano menor a cualquier costo.

Todo estaba muy oscuro, lo ultimo que recordaba era ver como le apuntaban con el arma y cuando escucho el disparo grito el nombre de su hermano; todo le dolía y no sabia donde estaba, puedo escuchar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y algo en su interior le dijo que nada bueno pasaría.

\- Ya era hora que despertaras - Se escucho de repente, por alguna razón desconocida la voz se le hacia un poco conocida.

\- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - Pregunto Phineas con miedo en su voz.

\- Como creo que te dijeron antes, queremos vengarnos de ti y de tu hermano - Le contestaron.

\- ¿Vengarse de nosotros?, ¿Porque?, no hemos hecho nada - Pregunto confundido Phineas al no entender el porque.

\- ¿Nada?, ¡Ustedes nos arruinaron nuestra vida!- Le gritaron al momento que lo golpeaban en la cara.

A pesar del golpe que había recibido, Phineas no lograba entender toda la situación, trataba de pensar que habían hecho para lastimar a alguien, pero por el simple hecho de pensar un poco hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

\- Bueno ya tenemos a uno, con este nos divertiremos mucho - Se escucho en el fondo, al parecer había otra persona en el lugar.

\- ¿Y como dañaremos al otro?- Pregunto la persona que estaba mas aya.

\- Demasiado fácil, luego te explico todo el asunto, pero te diré que ese tonto de la silla hará sufrir mucho a su propio hermano - Se escucho que le contestaba el que había hablado desde el principio.

Phineas solo podía escuchar todo lo que decían y claramente no le gusto para nada, ¿El lastimar a su hermano?, primero muerto, no pensaba con claridad trato de moverse un poco pero se dio cuenta de que unas cadenas se lo impedían, solo se lastimaba mas si lo intentaba, a demás de que se sentía muy mareado, supo de inmediato que no duraría mucho consiente.

\- Bueno sera mejor ir empezando - Se escucho de repente y también de oía como si agarraran algún tipo de herramienta.

\- Esto sera muy divertido - Fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de caer inconsciente.

No le importaba que tan fuerte lloviera, no le importaba ser casi arrollado como siete veces por los carros, no le importaba cuantas veces se hubiera resbalado y caído al agua, solo le importaba se hermanito, quería verlo, quería disculparse y muchas cosas mas, pero ahora quería encontrarlo lo mas pronto posible.

Llego a la bobeda donde supuso que Phineas había estado, entro al lugar corriendo, pero solo encontraba cartuchos de balas y algunas machas de sangre que se veían que no tenían mucho tiempo. Eso solo lo ponía mucho peor, rápidamente llego a unas escaleras donde también había marcas de sangre pero no solo eso, también había partes de un teléfono destrozado...

-Phineas...- Fue lo único que pudo decir Ferb al reconocer las partes del teléfono

 _ **Listo, hasta ahí por hoy!, que les pareció el nuevo capitulo?, alguien ya tiene algún sospechoso? n.n**_

 _ **Les agradezco todos sus comentarios!, gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer y comentar, muchas gracias: ValeryVampire, Guest y Fhiser y monchito1327**_ , _**muchas gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **Espero poder subir el siguiente pronto, hasta entonces!**_

 _ **Psd: Sabían que entre mas comentarios tenga mas rápido actualizo y de paso salvan un panda?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola mundo!, les diré algo, estoy muy feliz!, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios!, les ruego que disfruten este capitulo y nos vemos abajo! n.n/**_

Todo, absolutamento todo lo que estava pasando era su culpa, si algo le llagaba a pasar a su hermano el unico culpable seria el y eso jamas se lo perdonaria.

Por mas que busco en el lugar algún rastro que pudiera ser de ayuda, pero lo único que encontró eran manchas de sangre y un pedazo de la playera que llevaba Phineas, no era necesario ser un detective para saber que su hermano estaba herido, lo malo era que no sabia que tan grave serian sus heridas y por mas que revisaba solo encontraba mas manchas de sangre que se iban desvaneciendo por la lluvia, junto lo mas rápido que pudo todos los pedazos del teléfono destruido y aunque le doliera tuvo que tomar todas las fotos del lugar para tener evidencias y empezar con la investigación lo mas rápido posible...

¿Cuantas veces había tosido y/o vomitado sangre?, siendo sinceros ya había perdido la cuenta.

El juraba que no había pasado ni una semana en ese lugar y no creía que estuviera vivo; desde el día que llego no paraban de golpearlo y torturarlo en todo sentido de la palabra, ya no sentía las piernas, su espalda se sentía un infierno, su torso le dolía a mil demonios, de alguna manera había cortado varias veces el cuello y no moría, estaba seguro que sangraba de la cabeza y sus manos ya ni sabia sis las tenia porque todo el tiempo tenia puesta una venda, lo único que había logrado ver era que sacaban una camera y de ahí en fuera todo era oscuridad y un infierno.

Por el momento estaba solo, sus raptores ( Porque ya había asegurado que solo eran dos ) se habían retirado después de golpearlo con lo que pensó era un látigo en toda su espalda y piernas, solamente sentía que de bajo de el había un charco, de lo cual el supuso que era pura sangre por lo único que agradecía tener la venda era no ver eso y todo su cuerpo.

En el poco tiempo que había estado ahí siempre se pregunto quienes serian estas personas, pero siempre que se ponía a pensar no recordaba haberle hecho daño a alguien, hubiera seguido en sus pensamientos, pero logro escuchar como se abría la puerta nuevamente y lo único que su cuerpo puedo hacer fue temblar de miedo.

\- Ya volvimos - Fue lo único que se escucho antes de sentir como lo petaban y provocaran mas dolor en todo su cuerpo.

\- Creo que te alegrara saber que hoy " limpiaremos " esa heridas - Logro escuchar, pero la manera en la que lo dijo en vez de aliviarlo un poco solo le provoco mas temor.

Antes de por lo menos decir algo, alguien lo agarro del la cabeza provocando que las heridas del cuello se abrieran y poco mas y quedaran a la vista de todos, lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir eso pero lo que paso después no se lo espero.

\- Espero que esto te relaje un poco - Le dijeron antes le empezar a verter jugo de limón en ellas.

-¡AAAAHHHH! - Grito, eso era dolor puro, el limón ardía hasta el alma y por mas que gritara no paraban.

\- ¿ Te gusta ? - Le preguntaron divertidos ante la escena que tenían en frente.

-¡ POR FAVOR PAREN!, ¡ SE LOS SUPLICO, PAREN! - Era lo único que podía decir.

Antes de por lo menos lograr decir algo mas, sintió como le levantaban la playera que llevaba ( Si es que se podía decir playera, ya que estaba demasiado desgarrada ), y sintió como empezaban a echarle alcohol.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH! - No creía que pudiera seguir consiente mucho tiempo, todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero al parecer sus agresores tenían otras cosas en mente ya que cada vez que por poco perdía la conciencia le daban un golpe en la cara para mantenerlo despierto y seguir con el dolor.

Justamanete cuando creyo que ya no podria mas escucho como una cadenas se acercaban eso no le gusto para nada, sintio como le amarraban las manos con la caadena en lo que supuso que era una mesa, ahora en vez de alcohol le vertian el jugo en la espalda y el alcohol en el cuello y nuca. Sabia que pronto se quedaría son voz por todos lo gritos que daba pero al parecer a las personas que lo provocaban no les importaba.

\- Tanto te gusta diseñar planos, ok, veremos si puedes hacerlos después de esto - Se escucho que le decían o eso creyó ya que no escuchaba con claridad.

No logro ni pensar de que estaba hablado la persona frente a el cuando sintió un horrible dolor en sus manos y ahí fue cuando entendió que le estaban asiendo, lo golpeaban con una martillo en las manos.

Cada día era lo mismo, solamente cambiaban las partes de cuerpo afectadas, hoy la cabeza, cuello/nuca y manos, mañana el torso, piernas y cara; no importaba cuando gritara, no importaba cuanto implorara, no importaba cuantas lagrimas derramo, jamas paraban. Cada vez que alguna herida se lograba cerrar o algo por el estilo ellos la volvían a abrir de una peor forma y le volvían a echar todo lo anterior y mas, ya se había quedado sin voz, ya no podía gritar mas y era hasta entonces que ellos paraban, lo golpeaban un rato mas y se iban, lo volvían a dejar solo mientras el perdía el conocimiento; fue en uno de esos días que lograba mantenerse consciente hasta que ellos se iban por completo que vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención.

Alguien sacaba un disco de una grabadora y lo guardaba en un estuche para posteriormente meterlo en un sobre.

\- Mandase lo, recuerda tener cuidado nada mas - Era lo único que dijeron antes de salir del lugar y dejarlo de nuevo solo.

Desde ese momento algunas dudas comenzaron a invadirlo, ¿Que era ese disco?, ¿A quien lo mandarían? y ¿Porque?, por mas que pensaba jamas lograba encontrar una respuesta.

\- Ferb... - Fue lo único que logro decir antes de perder inconsciente ese día, a sabiendas que el día siguiente las cosas serian iguales o peores...

 _ **Y díganme que les pareció?**_

 _ **Lamento la tardanza, a penas hoy tuve tiempo de escribir, como siempre mil discupas por las faltas de ortografia que se lleguen a encontrar.**_

 _ **Hoy les quiero dar las gracias a: ValeryVampire, Guest, Fhiser y manchito1327, JimmyXCindy, hino9494 y por ultimo a I´m Dreams of a Violet Rose**_ , _**muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ( Me sigo son creer que el capitulo anterior tuvo tantos comentarios XD ).**_

 _ **Espero regresar pronto, por lo cual, hasta entonces! n.n/**_

 _ **Pds: Sabian que si comentan tambien salvan un panda? n.n**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tenia tiempo que no pasaba por aquí!, Eh vuelto antes de entrar a clases y espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo!**_

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde esa noche?, no lo sabia y siendo sinceros no lo quería saber.

Después de haber encontrado todo las partes del teléfono y las manchas de sangre inmediatamente llamo a la policía, no dijo mucho solo lo necesario junto a la dirección del lugar donde estaba. Después de colgar se sentó en el suelo, en sus manos las partes de celular de su hermano y la mirada en el suelo tratando de reaccionar correctamente a lo que estaba pasando y no perder la calma.

No paso mucho para que llegara la policía con su familia, ¿Como se habían enterado?, no lo sabia y en esos momentos no le importaba. No le dirijo la palabra a ninguno y simplemente se acerco a los oficiales que ya lo esperaban para que les contara o explicara que era lo que había sucedido, con una voz fría y sin sentimiento alguno respondió a todas las preguntas que le hicieron.

Paso el rato y tiempo después regresaron a casa, la cual se sentía vacía y fría sin Phineas y sus sonrías y risas; a pesar de que sus padres y hermana le exigieron que les explicara lo que había pasado el no contesto a nada y simplemente subió a su habitación, importándole muy poco el regalo o castigo que le dieran por ignorarlos. Al llegar se sintió peor de lo que ya se sitia, todo en ese cuarto le recordaba a su hermano, hasta el mas mínimo centímetro de ese lugar tenia un recuerdo de el con Phineas, solo se recostó en la cama de su hermanito y dejo salir todas esas lagrimas que no había permitido salir momentos atrás, con solo un pensamiento, todo era su culpa.

Perry, que estaba en la cama de Ferb, solo se le quedo mirando a su amigo, no sabia que estaba pasando exactamente ya que a mitad de la noche la familia había salido corriendo y no pudo escuchar nada. Se acerco a Ferb que seguía llorando en la cama de Phineas, pero, ahora que el ornitorrinco lo pensaba mejor, ¿Donde estaba Phineas?, era muy raro ver a esos dos separados y mas si uno estaba llorando y el otro no llegaba a consolarlo.

Se iba a acercar mas a Ferb, pero empezó a sonar su reloj con la señal de que lo requerían en su guarida inmediatamente, los iba a ignorar, pero al parecer era grave el asunto. Con pesar se alejo de Ferb para poder entrar a su guarida por uno de los tanto accesos que tenia en la casa. Cuando entro todo parecía normal, se acerco a su asiento y prendió el monitor para poder hablar con Monogramas el cual se veía bastante serio, cosa que extraño al agente P.

\- Agente P, lo que te voy a decir es bastante serio, bueno, para ti lo se, por lo cual es muy importante para la agencia - Empezó a explicar Monograma, mientras que el Agente P lo miraba extrañado.

\- Espera un momento, ¿No sabes lo que paso? - Pregunto confundido y sorprendido Monograma, al entender la mirada del Agente P.

Perry nada mas negó con la cabeza, en señal de no entender ni media palabra de lo que pasaba; su familia estaba actuando muy extraño, Ferb estaba llorando, pero la duda que no lo podía dejar era, ¿Donde estaba Phineas?. Monograma solo suspiro, si de por si esto ya era difícil, explicarlo todo era mucho peor.

\- Esta bien te lo explicare desde el principio, solo te pido que mantengas la calma hasta que acabe de hablar - Pidió Monograma, Perry solo asintió, algo en su interior le decía que no era nada bueno. -Ok, esta tarde Agente P tus dueños Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una pelea, la razón no es muy clara, al parecer algo les salio mal en el proyecto del día. Como sea la pelea llego al extremo de que Phineas de gritara a Ferb que lo odiaba y este en respuesta lo golpeo en la cara, el joven Phineas salio corriendo después de eso, por lo que dicen nuestras fuentes corrió hasta las bobedas de la ciudad y ahí fue atacado y secuestrado. Tenemos entendido que hablo con su hermano antes de que se lo llevaran, el joven Ferb salio en su búsqueda pero solo se encontró con trozos del teléfono de su hermano y varias manchas de sangre, después de ver todo eso llamo a la policía y ahora el joven Phineas es la persona mas buscada de toda la ciudad, por lo cual Agente P, necesito saber, ¿Que quieres hacer respecto a esto? - Finalizo Monograma, esperando la respuesta del ornitorrinco, el cual tenia una cara de shock.

Esto no les podía estar pasando, sus dueños, ¿Peleados?, ¿Phineas gritándole a Ferb que lo odiaba y que este lo golpeara en la cara?, ¿Que alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño a Phineas y a llevárselo?, por mas que lo quisiera negar, era la única explicación para que Ferb no para de llorar y todo lo que había pasado ese día. Con dolor levanto la mirada que la tenia baja y observo fijamente a monograma que esperaba su respuesta, aunque, no había nada que decir, la mirada que tenia Perry lo decía todo y mas.

Monograma no era ningún imbécil, entendió a la primera esa mirada que claramente decía: Atrapen a ese maldito infeliz y por el bien de ese idiota y de esta organización mas les vale que Phineas este bien, si algo le llaga a pasar, renunciare de inmediato.

A pesar que ya se esperaba algo así, no podía negar que esa mirada le daba miedo, y mas por eso de la renuncia ya que desde el incidente de la segunda dimencion Perry tenia amenazada a todo la organización que si algo le llagaba a pasar a Phineas y Ferb el renunciaría sin duda alguna.

\- No tienes que poner esa mirada, en este instante tenemos a todos los agentes buscándolo y recopilando información, cada vez que tengamos algo nuevo te lo informaremos de inmediato, hasta que el joven Phineas regrese a casa, te quedaras con tu familia para ver si tu logras averiguar algo y de paso cuidar al joven Ferb que no se ve nada bien, Monograma fuera - Explico Monograma antes de desaparecer de pantalla y dejar en completo silencio el lugar.

Perry solo se quedo un momento mas en la guarida antes de salir de ella y ver como estaba Ferb, al llegar a la habitación lo encontró aun sobre la cama de Phineas estaba ya estaba dormido, pero con varias lagrimas en el rostro, señal que se había quedado dormido en mitad del llanto, le dolió mucho verlo así, pero por el momento el no podía hacer nada, así que se acerco y se acostó a su lado tratando de animarlo, por lo menos un poco y con pensamientos aun un poco confusos se quedo dormido, rogando que Phineas se encontrara bien, donde sea que estuviese.

Desde esa noche paso una semana y en todos lados se hablaba de la desaparición de Phineas Flynn, al parecer los amigos de los chicos se habían enterado del asusto y estaban ayudando en todo lo que fuera posible, hay que recodar que los chicos se llevaban bien con varia gente reconocida, famosa, etc. También desde ese día los inventos y juegos que asombraban a la ciudad día a día desaparecieron por completo, a pesar de toda la ayuda que se estaba recibiendo, Ferb no estaba para nada mejor.

Después de ese día, Ferb no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, día y noche se la pasaba en busca de información o algo que los ayudara mas rápido a encontrar a su hermano, ya que varias veces había sentido dolores horribles en todo su cuerpo y el sabia perfectamente que significaba eso; esa noche no era muy diferente a las anteriores, se veía a Ferb sentado en su escritorio con la computadora prendía, pero esta vez algo extraño paso.

Mientras que Ferb tecleaba como loco en la computadora, alguien golpeo la ventana, confundió por el sonido se paro de su asiento y se asomo a ver que encontraba, Perry que no se separaba para nada de Ferb se acerco también a la ventana ya que algo le decía que nada bueno seria eso.

Al asomarse por la ventana, Ferb no miro nada y estaba por cerrar la ventana cuando algo le llamo su atención, ahí en medio del patio había un pequeña caja. Curioso por lo que podría hacer salio para ver que era y cual fue su sorpresa en encontrar un disco dentro de esa caja...

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y lamento las faltas de ortografía que se lleguen a encontrar n.n**_

 _ **Y les doy las gracias a todas esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer este loca idea que salio de mi cabeza, en especial a: ValeryVampire y fhiser y monchito, encerio muchas gracias por comentar y animarme! n.n/**_

 _ **Bien sin mas que decir, me despido y nos vemos hasta la próxima!, no olviden dejar comentarios, así mas rápido actualizo! n.n**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Regrese!, se que me eh tardado demasiado en volver, pero digamos que ver Hetalia y jugar Hetaoni solo me meten otras ideas a la cabeza, ademas de que la escuela no me ah dejado para nada tranquila, bueno los dejo por el momento, disfruten la lectura!**_

Un disco, eso era lo que había en la caja. Algo demasiado extraño, ademas de que adentro de la caja también había una nota, sin soltar el disco tomo la nota de papel y la leyó, cuando la leyó la furia, coraje y tristeza lo invadió:

"Extrañas a tu hermano, verdad?."...

Decía la nota, sin dudar Ferb subió corriendo a su habitación y puso el disco en la computadora, esperando que cargara Ferb no podía imaginarse lo que contenía el disco, solo esperaba que fuera algo que ayudara un poco en su búsqueda. Cuando al fin termino de cargar, con Perry a su lado, le puso Play al vídeo.

Lo que vi lo dejo en shock, miraba a su hermano atado a una silla con los ojos vendados y amordazado, la habitación estaba muy oscura , apenas había un foco encima de Phineas para verlo con claridad, nada mas a el...

\- Listo para la diversión?, esperamos que te entretengas viendo como jugamos con tu hermano - Se escucho de repente una voz, obviamente distorsionada, mientras que en escena aparecía un látigo, eso no le gustaba para nada.

\- Despierta inútil! - Se escucho el grito/orden de esa persona mientras azotaba el látigo que llevaba contras el estomago de Phineas, quien despertó inmediatamente después del golpe.

\- AAAAAAAHHHH - Grito de dolo su hermano, al escuchar ese grito algo en ver se empezó a romper.

\- Despierta estúpido, es hora de jugar, espero que tu garganta este bien, porque quiero escuchar esa "hermosa voz" suplicar... - Fue lo ultimo que se escucho, al momento de azotar de nuevo el látigo contra Phineas, solo que esta vez sobre su cabeza.

Después de esto, Ferb vio como torturaban a su hermano de las peores maneras posibles, su hermanito solo gritaba por ayuda y les suplicaba que se detuvieran, pero ellos no le hacían caso y solo se reían ( Ya que después de un rato, se dio cuenta que no solo era una persona la que estaba con Phineas en el cuarto, eran dos ).

Estuvo pegado en la computadora viendo esas torturas mas de tres horas, jamas perdió detalle alguno sobre su hermano, a pesar de que no estaba ahí podía notar las lagrimas que bajaban por sus ojos que se mezclaban con la sangre de su rostro y como estas desaparecían al recibir un nuevo golpe que lo dejaba sin aire o le dejaba inconsciente por un momento ya que inmediatamente era brutalmente despertado por un golpe mucho mas fuerte que el anterior.

En algún momento del vídeo empezó a llorar, aunque ya no sabia de que eran esas lagrimas, tal vez eran de dolor, enojo, impotencia, tristeza o frustración al no poder hacer algo para ayudar a su hermano y solo estar de espectador, pero lo mas seguro era todo eso junto y mucho mas, no dejo de llorar en ningún momento

Solo cuando llego lo que parecía ser el final del vídeo, fue que dejaron de torturar a Phineas, el cual se encontraba inconsciente en la silla, con la cabeza agachada, todo su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de heridas las cuales sangraban, sabia que su hermano no estaba muerto ya que lo veía temblar un poco, todo el suelo estaba lleno de sangre y también en el suelo se encontraban las armas con las cuales habían maltratado a su hermano.

Uno de los sujetos se acerco a la cámara, tapándole la vista que tenia de Phineas ( No sabia si agradecer o asustarse por eso ), la pensara nada mas agarro un cuchillo lleno de sangre del suelo y li puso delante de la cámara.

\- Espero que te allá gustado y espero que no envidies a tu hermano por la diversión que el tiene y tu no, pensamos que extrañabas mucho a tu hermano, así que agradece que te enviamos esto, esperamos que te ayas alegrado al ver a este inútil de nuevo, hasta luego - Fue lo ultimo que se escucho, luego negro, el vídeo había acabado.

Se encontraba temblando en la silla, de miedo, tristeza y enojo, no sabia que hacer para salvar a Phineas y mientras mas esperara mas daño el recibiría, le llegarían mas vídeos, aseguro, pues esa persona dijo " hasta luego " o sea que lo volvería a ver. No decía nada, tampoco de paro de la silla, solo lloraba en silencio.

Perry que había estado con Ferb desde que inicio el vídeo, no estaba muy distinto a como se encontraba su dueño, igual que el, temblaba y varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos. No podía creer todo lo que su querido duelo estaba sufriendo, tenia todo grabado, desde que inicio el vídeo decidió grabarlo para poder llevárselo a la agencia e investigarlo mas afondo, pero ahora no se podía mover para nada si se llagaba a mover lo mas seguro es que cayera al suelo.

Antes de que Perry pudiera hacer algo, Ferb empezó a teclear algo en la computadora, eso sorprendió a Perry pero al ver lo que había en la pantalla entendió que no había tiempo que perder, entre mas se tardaran en encontrar a los culpables de todo esto, Phineas sufriría mucho mas. En la pantalla de la computadora se podía ver códigos y programas para decodificar las voces, aclarar el escenario y muchas cosas mas; Ferb estaba tratando de ver mas allá de lo que el vídeo los dejaba ver.

Perry no tardo en llagar a una de la entradas de su guarida y una vez estando frente al monitor, empezó a descargar el vídeo en la base de datos para enviárselo a los mejores en el asunto, no podía sacarse de la cabeza los gritos y las suplicas de Phineas, cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlo llorar y eso no le gustaba para nada, por lo cual solo trabaja mas rápido.

Desde que le llego el primer vídeo a Ferb habían pasado unas tres semanas, había decidido entregarle el vídeo a las autoridades, mientras que el seguía trabajando en su habitación.

La búsqueda de Phineas, se había vuelto lo mas importante en todo el planeta, gracias a los amigos que tenían en el mundo su búsqueda no solo fue en el área limítrofe, si no en el mundo entero, ademas, Meep, que se había enterado se todo también ayuda a la búsqueda.

Ferb no salia para nada de su habitación, ya no hablaba con sus amigos; se había desconectado totalmente del mudo, solamente estaba al tanto de las noticias para ver si llegaba a ver algo nuevo, pero como siempre nada. Perry no se alejaba para nada de Ferb, siempre atento a los nuevos pequeños descubrimientos que este hacia y también al pendiente a cualquier información que la agencia le llegara a dar ( La cual no había sido mucha que digamos, pero algo es algo ) todo lo que el lograba encontrar se lo llevaba a Ferb para ayudarlo de una u otra manera. También el era el encargado de recordarle a Ferb que debía comer o dormir un poco, ya que si fuera por el, estaría siempre pegado tratando de descifrar un poco mas del vídeo que le había llegado. Ninguno de los dos podían dormir en paz ya que siempre que cerraban los ojos podían escuchar alas perfección los gritos de ayuda y dolor de Phineas, ademas de que lo veían en esa silla llorando con todo su cuerpo herido, inmediatamente los dos abrían sus ojos después de eso y ya no podían conciliar el sueño.

Ferb no solo investigaba el vídeo, también investigaba a las posible personas que quisieran hacerle daño a su hermano y a el, pero por mas que buscara o pensara no lograba dar con nadie; todo el mundo amaba a su hermano, no había nadie que le quisiera hacer daño, así que eso solo complicaba mas la búsqueda.

Pasaban los días y en una noche finalmente llego que Ferb había dicho que llegaría, otro paquete con otro vídeo dentro...

 _ **Y eso es todo por hoy!**_

 _ **Espero que les allá gustado y les quería decir a todos...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias!**_

 _ **Gracias por comentar y animarme a segur escribiendo, me despido in definitivamente ( De nuevo ), espero volver pronto!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi!, después de desaparecer por un tiempo otra vez, eh vuelto poco antes de regresar a clases para traerles un nuevo capitulo, sin mas que decir, nos vemos abajo! n.n/**_

Aquellos paquetes le llegaban a Ferb cada dos meses, sin falta alguna estos paquetes contenían discos y estos estaban llenos de torturas que sufría Phineas en ese tiempo. En el momento que le llegaban esos vídeos Ferb los miraba de inmediato, con cada vídeo que miraba su corazón se rompía mas y mas, pero de todas maneras lo hacia para ver si alguno de ellos no traía alguna pista que le pudiera servir para encontrar a su hermano. Después de que Ferb los analizara se los entregaba a las autoridades, ellos no podían encontrar mas de lo que Ferb había encontrado y solamente los archivaban.

Con el Mayor monograma las cosas tampoco iban tan bien, a pesar de que ellos tenían mas experiencia en eso, no lograban ayudar mucho con las investigaciones, hasta ese momento era muy poca la información que habían logrado aportar al caso y eso solamente desesperaba mas a Perry.

El tiempo pasaba y Ferb ya tenia 3 discos guardados en su computadora, todos ellos llenos de gritos, llantos y suplicas de su hermano; por que mas que los analizara que intentara descifrar las voces, simplemente no podía, no podía sacar mucho de esos vídeos y eso era lo que lo desesperaba.

Perry, igual que Ferb perdía su paciencia, no tenían nada que les pudiera decir quienes habían secuestrado a Phineas ni siquiera saber donde estaba, no tenían ninguna pista, lo único que tenían confirmado era el hecho que eran dos personas que habían hecho todo esto.

Aquel día Perry fue llamado a su guarida, era de noche y Ferb ya estaba dormido, tomo su sombrero y entro por una de sus entradas secretas. Una vez ahí pudo que Monograma estaba un poco serio, cosa que le llamo la atención.

\- Agente P - Le hablo serio. - Se que no quieres ninguna misión hasta que se encuentre al joven Phineas, pero esto es necesario. El doctor Doofenshmirtz ah estado comportándose un poco extraño desde que todo esto comenzó, no creemos que el este detrás de esto, pero no podemos permitir que el se aproveche de esta situación para hace algo malvado, así que tu deber agente P, es ir a su guarida y asegúrate que el no este tramando algo, Monograma fuera - Después de decir esto la imagen de Monograma desapareció del monitor.

Perry nada mas se quedo quieto, sinceramente el no quería ir y ver lo que estaría haciendo Heinz, pero en algo tenia razón Monograma. no podían permitir que se aprovecharan que la organización estaba ocupada para que ellos se salieran con la suya.

Con un poco de enojo toma su mochila cohete y salio de su guarida, dirigiéndose rápidamente al edificio del doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz .

En el camino hacia le lugar podía ver como en toda la ciudad había letreros de "Se busca" y mas, anuncios brillantes con la imagen de Phineas en edificios, autobuses, paradas de autobuses, bancas, etc. Todo eso con la ayuda de las exploradoras y mas gente de la ciudad que querían ayudar en algo para encontrar a Phineas, el joven que junto a su hermano les había brindado tanta alegría, no solo a los niños de su edad, si no también a mayores, adultos; en pocas palabras a toda la ciudad.

También estaban recibiendo ayuda de alguna gente reconocida: actores, escritores, deportistas, artistas, etc; gente que conocía a los hermanos y que le habían tomado cariño a Phineas, gracias a ellos la búsqueda se había expandido, no solo se buscaba en el Área Limítrofe, si no también en todo el mundo, en cada rincón del planeta se busca al joven Phineas.

No tardo en llegar el edifico, por lo cual simplemente aterrizo en al balcón del piso que le pertenecía al doctor Heinz y se asomo por la venta para ver que era lo que estaba haciendo, lo mas probable era que estuviera dormido, ya que era muy tarde,pero se asombro mucho cundo lo vio en frente de su computadora.

Entro con cuidado y se acerco para ver lo que leía, se asombro mucho al ver que estaba viendo los reportes de la desaparición de Phineas y por lo que veía, no solo tenia uno abierto, si no muchos.

\- Perry? - Se volteo sorprendido Heinz al ver al ornitorrinco a esas horas de la noche. - Tiempo sin saber de ti, que haces tan tarde aquí?- Le pregunto confundido mientras tomaba un poco de su café.

Perry nada mas le señalo la computadora y lo miro confundido.

\- Que?, ah esto. Veras, desde que este chico desapareció eh notado que me dejaron de prestar atención, si soy sincero pensaba hacer algo maligno en lo que me ignoraban, pero, al ver la cara de este chico no pude evitar preocuparme, como si por alguna razón lo conociera y me preocupara lo que le pasara. Intente ignorarlo y seguir con mis planes pero simplemente no pude, así que a pesar de que soy malo decidí hacer algo por ayudar a encontrar a este chico, no te vallas a burlar entendiste? - Le dijo Heinz un poco incomodo por haber dicho eso, pero para su mala suerte era verdad todo lo que había dicho.

Perry lo miro sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, pero finalmente nada mostró una sonrisa y asintió.

\- Mas te vale, mira te mostrare lo que eh descubierto - Le llamo el doctor para que se acercara y viera con mas detalle la pantalla de la computadora. - Se que la policía tiene unos vídeos que los secuestradores le enviaron al hermano del chico, logre obtener esos vídeos después de batallar un rato con el sistema de seguridad, si te soy sincero creí que seria mas complicado. Tuve que verlos y no lo negare, me dolió mucho ver como lo torturaban, pero al estudiar con mas detalle en vídeo junto con un programa que yo mismo cree, me di cuenta de una cosa: Al ver los vídeos me llamo mucho la atención la altura de las dos personas, no hay adultos tan pequeños en el Área Limítrofe, si Perry el ornitorrinco, se que no es seguro que estén aquí pero nada dice lo contrario tampoco, por lo cual yo creo que están aquí, con mi programa acerque la cámara a las personas y después de definirías un poco me di cuenta de algo que hasta a mi me espanto; las personas detrás de esto no son adultos, si no dos chicos de nos mas de 16 años - Le contaba Heinz serio, cosa rara en el.

Eso espanto un poco a Perry, como era posible que dos chicos le hicieran eso a Phineas?!, pero a demás de eso la duda que no dejaba en paz a Perry, porque?. Perry miro un poco asustado, con la mirada preguntaba: Porque hicieron eso?.

\- No me hagas esa pregunta Perry - Le contesto Heinz. - A mi tampoco se me ocurre el porque alguien quisiera hacerle daño a este chico, busque un poco de el por Internet y nada mas hay cosas buenas de el por todos lados, en otros países y mucho mas. Este chico nada mas a ayudado a la humanidad, al mundo!. No se porque a el le tubo que pasar eso. - Le dijo el doctor un poco desesperado al no entender lo que pasaba.

\- Sera mejor que te vallas Perry, tengo que descansar un poco para poder seguir investigando, ve y dile a ese tonto de Monograma lo que eh encontrado, espero que sea un poco de ayuda. - Le dijo Heinz, con una sonrisa ligera mientras se paraba y se marchaba a su cuarto.

Perry nada mas se despidió con las mano, mientras que le agradecía con un gesto con la cabeza. Salio a la terraza y tomando su mochila cohete se dirigió hacia su guarida lo mas rápido que podía, tenia que dar esta información para ver que mas se podía hacer, con esto la búsqueda se hacia mas corta. Le agradecía mucho al doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz el que les estuviera ayudando, jamas lo olvidaría. Con esto estaban mas cerca de encontrar a Phineas, de volver a estar juntos como debían, como una familia.

Tenían que darse prisa, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde aquella noche y temían no encontrar al joven Phineas a tiempo...

 _ **Con esto se acaba este capitulo!**_

 _ **Que les pareció la aparición del Doctor D?, con la ayuda de el yo creo que ya saben a quienes hay que matar XD**_

 _ **Les agradezco a todas las personas que han comentado y con mucha alegría les anuncio que nos estamos acercando al final! Tal y como lo oyeron, este fic entra a su recta final!**_

 _ **Me despido, como es costumbre mía siempre actualizo antes de entrar a las clases XD**_

 _ **A alguien de aquí le gusta Hetalia?, de ser así lo invito a leer unos fics míos de Hetalia y otro de HetaOni n.n**_

 _ **Bueno me despido, hasta la próxima!**_


	8. Chapter 8

La culpa lo carcomía cada día, pesadillas siempre tenia, jamas paro la investigación a pesar de que varia personas le habían dicho que solo era un caso perdido, ya habían pasado ocho meses y no había ninguna pista de Phineas, pero el no se rendía, no descansaría hasta que Phineas volviera a casa.

Las pesadillas no lo dejaban ni en el día ni en la noche y esa vez no era ninguna excepción...

El lugar donde se encontraba estaba oscuro, no lograba ver nada. Empezó a caminar con un poco de duda, todo iba bien hasta que sintió que piso algo de agua al bajar la mirada se quedo en shock al ver que lo que había pisado no era agua, sino un gran charco de sangre. Miro al frente encontrándose con todo el piso teñido de rojo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo escucho un grito, ese grito lo dejo helado, pues la esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte.

\- ¡Phineas! - Grito, mirando en todas direcciones.

\- ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! - Se empezó a escuchar en todo el lugar.

\- ¡¿Phineas donde estas?! - Gritaba desesperado empezando a correr sobre lo que parecía sangre.

\- ¡POR FAVOR PAREN! - Se seguía escuchando en todo el lugar.

\- ¡Phineas! - No dejaba de gritar, hasta que resbalo y callo, termino cubierto del liquido rojo.

Al alzar la vista, se encontró con la peor imagen que pudo imaginar: Phineas amarrado a una silla, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y cubierto de su propia sangre, Phineas levantaba la cabeza y en su rostro se mostraba todo el dolor que estaba pasando con sus ojos rojos, dando a entender que siempre lloraba y ese vez no era la excepción ya que de sus habituales ojos azules como el cielo, llenos de inocencia y bondad, ahora solo había miedo y desesperación, de ellos corrían lagrimas sin parar.

Sin pensarlo se paro y empezó a correr hacia el pero algo se lo impedía, al mirar a sus pies se dio cuenta que unas cadenas rojas habían aparecido y le impedían ir hacia su hermano, desesperado trataba de romperlas, pero era inútil.

\- ¡Phineas! - Grito Ferb sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

\- Ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame, me duele, Ferb... - Empezó a murmurar Phineas, pero Ferb lo había escuchado muy bien.

Antes de que el pudiera hacer algo Phineas desaprecio de la silla y poco después se escucho un grito desgarrador por todo el lugar dejando a Ferb petrificado.

Sin aviso alguno, todos los recuerdos le la pelea entre ellos, la llamada y los vídeos que recibía llenándolo de mucha mas angustia y desesperación de la que ya tenia, y así sin mas despertó.

Nuevamente tenia esas pesadillas, miro el reloj de su escritorio; dos de la mañana, otra noche sin poder dormir. Se dejo caer en su cama, mirando el techo dejando que la noche pasara como veces anteriores había hecho, Perry a su lado estaba igual que el, miro a Ferb y cerro los ojos sabiendo que ya no podría dormir otra vez, de esa manera las cosas siguieron pasando, hasta que por fin paso un año.

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?, no lo sabia y algo en el no quería saberlo jamas.

¿Cuantas torturas llevaba?, por lo menos sabía que lo torturaban cinco veces al día.

¿Volvería a ver a su hermano?, le rogaba a los dioses que si.

Todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, tanto viejas como nuevas; estaba mas que seguro que tenia la pierna derecha en pedazos y ni hablar de sus manos, su cabeza tenia tanto golpes que siempre se sentía mareado.

Ya no quería sufrir, mas de una vez el pensamiento de que una tortura acabara por fin con el cruzo por su cabeza y mas de una vez el intento por sus propias manos terminar con todo eso, pero, siempre que pensaba en eso, le llegaban todos los recuerdos con sus amigos y son su hermano, mas que acabar con el sufrimiento, el quería ver de nuevo a Ferb y lo lograría aunque eso fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

Esa vez no fue nada diferente, la tortura había sido como siempre y una vez que se divirtieron con el lo dejaron nuevamente en la oscuridad de la habitacion inconsciente o eso pensaron ellos...

Una vez que se aseguro que ya no había nadie en el cuarto, Phineas levanto la mirada y como ya lo suponía había un teléfono en la mesa. Mas de una vez a uno de sus torturadores de le llegaba a olvidar su teléfono en esa oscura habitacion y Phineas esperaba que ese noche pasara lo misma y para su buena suerte así ocurrió. Esforzándose para ver con la poca luz que lo brindaba la luna se dio cuenta que había unas armas en la mesa que lo mas seguro es que le serian de mucha ayuda si es que lograba hacer lo que quería.

Una vez que se aseguro que ya no había ruido alguno en el lugar, Phineas con un poco de trabajo, logro quitarse las cuerdas que lo tenían amarrado. Una vez que fue libero sus manos, las reviso y claramente en el estado en el que estaban todo seria mucho mas difícil, así que solamente soltó un suspiro muy bajo antes de romper un trozo de su pantalón o lo que quedaba de el para hacer una venda y colocarla en su pierna derecha junto con unos pedazos de madera que había por ahí; trato de ponerse en pie, pero, inmediatamente cayo al suelo. Luchando por no quedar inconsciente por el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, Phineas volvió a ponerse en píe y aunque cada parte de su cuerpo le suplicaba que parara, el no se detuvo hasta que se aseguro de poder estar en píe y caminar, tambaleándose logro llegar a la mesa donde tomo el teléfono sin dudar pero al mismo tiempo vio un pistola plateada con varios cargadores cerca de ella, dudando un poco Phineas tomo el arma, se aseguro que estuviera cargada y tomo otros tres cargadores llenos, los guardo entre su ropa y miro hacía su salvación: Una pequeña ventana abierta.

No era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente como para que alguien saliera por ella. Mirando a su alrededor vio varias cajas que lo ayudarían a subir hasta ese lugar, así que lo mas silencioso posible, Phineas logro acomodar las cajas cerca de la ventana. Todo su cuerpo le dolía a miles y su visión empezó a ser borrosa.

\- No me puedo rendir aquí... - Se dijo así mismo Phineas, en un intento de darse animo.

Aun con la vista borrosa y el dolor, Phineas comenzó a subir por la cajas y justamente cuando ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar, algo fallo...

Al pisar mal un de las cajas esta callo, por lo cual todas las demás cayeron sobre la mesa sonde estaban los objetos de tortura, haciendo que esta se volcara e hiciera un escaldo lo por todo el lugar; Phineas, que apenas y se había logrado sostener del borde de la ventana, sintió que su corazón se paraba al escuchar todo el escándalo, pero se puso mas nervios al escuchar pisadas fuertes.

\- ¡¿Que fue ese sonido?! - Se oyó por todo el lugar.

Fue ese grito el que hizo que Phineas reaccionara y empezara a tratar de subir por la ventana, pero con sus brazos y manos tan heridos era demasiado complicado.

\- ¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?! - Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas al momento que la puerta era abierta de golpe.

\- ¡Detenle! - Se escucho ordenar a la otra voz.

A penas y Phineas había logrado salir por la ventana cuando se escucharon varios disparos que destrocaron la el vidrio. Lleno de pánico Phineas comenzó a correr, olvidando por completo que su pierna derecha estaba mal y sin ver hacía donde corría, solo pensando en escapar de esos dos.

Le tomo un rato darse cuenta de su alrededor y para su alegría, se dio cuenta de que estaban el Área limítrofe, Danville, para se exactos.

Estaba tan lleno de alegría que se le olvido el porque corría, hasta que una bala en su brazo derecho le hizo recordar.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! - Grito Phineas al sentir la bala y dejando pasar la felicidad que sentía, siguió corriendo escuchando las voces detrás de el.

\- ¡¿A donde crees que vas?! - Se oía a su espalda y por nada del mundo volteo, su meta era encontrar un lugar donde esconderse por unos momentos.

Siguió corriendo sin detenerse por nada, no se atrevía a sacar el arma por el simple hecho de que sabía que no seria capaz de dispararla ni siquiera contra las personas que habían hecho de su vida un infierno.

Sin saber como llego al parque central de Danville, era enorme y con muchos arboles, el lugar perfecto para esconderse. Sin dudarlo se metió entre los grandes arboles y se escondió detrás de uno de los mas grandes, tomo un momento para recuperar el aliento y antes de que pasara algo mas, saco el teléfono y marco el primer numero que le llego a la mente, esperanzado de qu ele contestara pues ya era muy tarde; Phineas sintió un Deja-bu al marcar el numero a toda prisa y equivocarse dos veces.

Cuando al fin marco bien el numero se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de llamada y mientras estaba atento a cualquier ruido a su alrededor oyó algo que lo dejo helado.

\- ¡Sabemos que estas aquí!, ¡No tiene caso esconderse de nosotros! - ...

Al escuchar esa voz Phineas por poco deja caer el teléfono...

* * *

Esa noche no fue diferente a las demás, después de ser despertado por una pesadilla mas, Ferb se acerco a su computadora para tratar de encontrar algo que se le hubiera pasado.

La única razón por la que seguía con vida, era por el hecho de que algo en el le decía que Phineas seguía vivo y no se detendría hasta que se viera lo contrario.

Pasaban las horas y no hallaba nada nuevo, volvió a revisar toda la información que tenía y era el mismo resultado. Ya no sabía que hacer, estaba desesperado, todo lo que quería era ver una vez mas a su hermanito y abrazarlo.

Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el teclado, se sentía inútil...

\- Perdón, Phineas... - Susurro Ferb, dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

Un sonido de su computadora le llamo la atención, al parecer se había metido a multimedia y ahora se estaban reproduciendo una presentación de varias fotos que el tenia con su hermano y amigos con sus tantos proyectos de verano.

Siguió viendo la presentación en silencio junto con lagrimas y una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermano sonriendo en cada fotografía, hasta que llegaron las de el día en el que fueron retados por los vecinos.

¿Como olvidar el día en el que hicieron el fuerte mas asombroso del mundo?, había sido muy divertido para los dos construirlo, a demás de hacer feliz a Candace. Los chicos contra los que habían competido eran fabulosos, pero, no podía negar que no eran un gran reto para ellos dos, recordó las expresiones que habían tenido esos dos chicos cuando los habían vencido y fue cuando una duda llego a la mente de Ferb, ¿Que había pasado con ellos?.

Una vez que las fotos terminaron, investigo para saber que era lo que había sucedido con esos dos chicos. No tardo en encontrar noticias de ellos y lo que descubrió, no le gusto para nada. Siguió buscando, solo para encontrar casi lo mismo en otras paginas cosa que lo aterro.

Estaba por tomar su teléfono y llamar a la policía, cuando este comenzó a sonar, cosa que se le hizo muy raro y sintió un pequeño deja-bu, ¿Quien lo llamaría a esa hora?, estaba por rechazar la llamada cuando algo en el le dijo que contestara, y así fue.

\- ¿Bueno? - Contesto Ferb, pero del otro lado solo se oían unos respiros agitados y profundos. - ¿Quien habla? - Volvió a hablar Ferb, pensando que era broma de muy mal gusto, iba a colgar cuando escucho algo que lo dejo helado: Disparos. - ¡¿Que esta pasando?! - Pregunto casi gritando.

\- ¿Fe...Ferb...? - ...

* * *

 _ **Y con esto acabo este capitulo. Díganme, ¿Que les pareció?**_

 _ **Se que no tengo perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero créanme que tuve varios problemas, entre ellos me pelee con una amiga y ella era por la que había escrito esto y digamos que entre en un estado de depresión, ya no quería escribir pues la recordaba a ella ( A demás de ella se llevo la libreta donde tenia escrita ya toda la historia completa, así que me perdí ), pero después de un tiempo al fin me anime, lo lamento tanto!**_

 _ **Como lo dije el capitulo anterior, ya estamos en la recta final, así que les quiero preguntar, ¿Cual seria el final para este fic?**_

 _ **Con esto me despido, si la escuela no es dura, pronto regresare, hasta luego!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Esa voz lo había dejado helado, tanto tiempo que deseaba escucharla pero el tono que esta tenia era roto, por lo que su corazón se comenzó a romper si eso era posible...

\- ¿Fe... Ferb? - Preguntaron al otro lado de la linea, sacándolo de su shock.

\- ¡Phineas! - Grito Ferb sin poderlo creer, pero los sonidos del fondo lo obligaron a calmarse.

Del otro lado de la llamada con Phineas, el pequeño seguía tratando de esconderse entre los grandes arboles y arbustos que había en el bosque, poniendo demasiada atención a sus alrededores y en el teléfono que se negaba a alejar de su lado; sabiendo de primera mano que si se llegaba a bajar la guardia por lo menos un momento podría ser su fin. Complicando el asunto el hecho de no poder alzar la voz mas por miedo a dar a conocer su paradero a sus perseguidores.

\- ¿Phineas que esta pasando?, ¿Donde estas? - Escuchando la voz de su hermanastro del otro lado del teléfono ayudaba a calmarlo un poco.

\- En el parque - Fue lo único que logro decir antes de que unas balas pasaran a lado de el, provocando que volviera a correr.

\- No vayas a colgar - Fue lo único que escucho Phineas, mientras se alcanzaba a oír un poco de movimiento del otro lado.

* * *

Sabiendo que su hermano volvía a correr peligro no se quedaría sin hacer algo nuevamente, no, primero muere antes de volver a permitir que tocaran a su hermanito.

Tomando solamente un abrigo y agarrando algo del escritorio salio corriendo de su habitacion sin despegar el teléfono de su oreja, oyendo la respiración agitada del otro lado.

\- ¿En que parte del parque estas? - Pregunto sin dejar de corre Ferb, acercándose mas y mas al lugar mencionado.

\- Creo... Creo que de... De la fuente central - Logro contestar con trabajo Phineas, pues las heridas y agotamiento que tenia volvían peor que antes.

Escuchando con total atención la voz de su hermano a través del aparato, Ferb no tardo en darse cuenta que las cosas no iban nada bien para el y corriendo lo mas rápido que podía al fin llego al parque.

* * *

Le era muy difícil correr y no dejar caer el aparato mientras que contestaba la preguntas de su hermano, por no decir que debía seguir alerta de las balas que casi le daban o de no caer por pisar mal, a demás de que sabia que su cuerpo pronto ya no podría mas, el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo lo dejaría peor y si seguía sobre exigiendo las cosas simplemente irían peor.

Era consiente de que el también tenia un arma, el problema era que no se atrevía a usarla, es mas no sabia el porque la había agarrado en primer lugar; pero aun así teniendo la oportunidad de defenderse no la aceptaba, no quería ser igual que esas personas.

Con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo llego a la fuente central del parque, se recargo en esta viendo por un momento su reflejo en el agua cristalina con la ayuda de la luz de la luna pudo ver lo mal de su aspecto: Su cara llena de golpes y marcas de sangre que iniciaban en su cabello, a demás de su cuello el cual tenia varias cortes y marcas, decidiendo que ya no quería ver mas soltó un gran suspiro pero después una bala le paso rosando su cabello.

\- ¿Enserio creíste que podrías escapar de nosotros? - Le preguntaron con burla al momento de avanzar lentamente hacia el.

\- No hay escapatoria - Comento el mas bajo de ambos junto con una sonrisa maligna.

En ese momento sintió que su cuerpo ya no podía mas, las heridas acumuladas y no curadas estaban causando mas daño del pensado; simplemente su cuerpo no soporto mas tanto esfuerzo físico y psicológico: Callo.

Dejando caer el teléfono que con tanto esmero había protegido y que era la única cosa que lo conectaba con Ferb; sabia que era su fin, dejando salir unas ultimas lagrimas cerro los ojos esperando dar contra el suelo para después su muerte.

Pidiendo perdón a su hermano con todas sus ultimas fuerzas dejo hacer a la gravedad lo suyo y espero...

* * *

Jamas creyó que el camino al centro del parque fuera tan largo y desesperante, a pesar de que corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas el sentía que no era suficiente para llegar al lugar donde quería estar.

A pesar de que aun faltaba un tramo para llegar a su destino ya se alcanzan a escuchar los sonidos de armas siendo disparadas pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue escuchar el sonido del aparato del otro lado cayendo, sintiendo que su corazón estaba por explotar exigió a sus piernas el poder correr mas rápido, guardando su teléfono porque sabía que seria necesario mas adelante.

Cuando llego a la fuente central lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras: Su querido hermano con su cuerpo lleno de heridas caía al suelo mientras que las dos personas apuntaban nuevamente sus armas hacía Phineas mientras que este solo cerraba sus ojos esperando el final.

Eso el jamas lo permitiría...

Sin dudar corrió hacia su hermano llamando la atención de sus agresores pero eso no le importo, impidió que su hermano chocara contra el suelo y tomándolo en brazos corrió hacia los arboles, notando que Phineas no pesaba casi nada y que se sentía mas frágil de no acostumbrado; cosa que no le agrado para nada.

\- ¡No importa el hecho de que llegaras, eso no cambiara las cosas! - Escucho que las dos personad le gritaron mas no le tomo importancias y pocos segundos después comenzó a escuchar el sonido de las armas disparando.

Sabia que tenia que hacerles frente a esos malditos, pero no podía hacerlo con Phineas en la linea de fuego. Primero encontraría un lugar seguro para dejar a su hermano y ya después el se encargaría de ellos.

* * *

Su cuerpo no había dado contra el suelo como el pensaba que pasaría, es mas, sentía que alguien lo cargaba con mucho cuidado y cariño, a demás de que estaba corriendo lo mas seguro era para alejarse de esas personas. Escucho el sonido de las armas y se pego mas al cuerpo que lo abraza sin dudar.

Hace ya bastante tiempo que alguien lo abrazaba de esa manera y siendo sinceros realmente lo necesitaba; quería abrir los ojos y ver quien lo sujetaba de tal manera, pero estaba tan cansado que ni podía abrir sus ojos, solamente quería dormir.

O eso pensaba hasta que escucho un sonido que le llamo la atención: Un quejido de dolor.

Aunque solo fue un ligero ruido el reconocería esa voz y tono en cualquier lugar/momento, aunque con pesadez abrió los ojos viendo a la persona que mas extrañaba en el mundo.

\- ¿Ferb? - Logro preguntar con sorpresa.

\- Phineas... - Hablo con alegría el de pelo verde, dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimas de la emoción y abrazo a su hermano con un poco mas de fuerza, teniendo bastante cuidado con las heridas del menor.

El de cabello rojizo simplemente se dejo abrazar, no tenia la energía necesaria como para poder devolver el abrazo de la manera que le hubiera gustado, así que simplemente escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, permitiendo que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos por la felicidad que sentía.

Pero el momento no pudo durar el tiempo que a los dos hermanos les hubiera gustado pues en ese momento unas balas les pasaron rosando, obligando que se separaran y voltearan a ver a los dos responsables de las heridas del menor, al momento de verlos, Phineas inconscientemente comenzó a temblar y siendo notado por Ferb que solo lo acerco un poco mas a el mirando a las dos personas frente a el con desprecio e ira.

\- Lamento haber interrumpido el momento, pero realmente me dieron asco y no pude soportar mas - Hablo con burla el mas bajo de las dos personas.

\- Thaddeus y Thor - Hablo con desprecio Ferb, sin dejar a las dos personas que tenia en frente. - ¿Porque? - Era la duda que tenia el de pelo verde, ellos jamas le habían hecho daño a ninguno de los dos así que no entendía el porque dañar a su hermano.

\- Aun después de todo esto y no lo entiendes - Hablo con diversión Thaddeus solamente para verlo con ira. - Fue por su culpa que perdimos todo lo que teníamos - Hablo con ira para después volver a disparar.

Logrando esquivar el ataque Ferb volvió a correr y sin darse cuenta regreso a la fuente, escondiéndose por detrás de ella, el mayor dejo a Phineas recargado en los bordes de esta.

Phineas que había escuchado todo con atención estaba pensando el lo dicho por los dos jóvenes tratando de asimilar sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera seguir metido en sus pensamientos se oyó los pasos acercarse haciendo que los dos se tensaran de inmediato.

\- No hay de otra... - Susurro Ferb sacando algo de su pantalón: Una navaja.

Sabia que no era mucho y tenia las de perder, pues poder hacer algo con esta pequeña arma era de acercare al enemigo cosa que siendo sinceros seria demasiado complicado si estos no dejaban de disparar, pero sabia que era eso o seguir corriendo, pero con la condición de Phineas eso no seria lo mejor ya que podría lastimarse mas.

Phineas al ver las intenciones de su hermano quería detenerlo pero hasta el sabia que ya no era momento de correr, si no de hacerles frente y librarse de ellos de una vez por todas, ya sea por las buenas o la malas. Aun con nervios estiro su mano jalando un poco la playera de Ferb que lo voltio a mirar de inmediato.

\- ¿Que pasa Phineas? - Pregunto en un susurro con preocupación el de pelo verde sin dejar de mirar a su hermanito que temblaba un poco, le hubiera gustado hablar un poco mas alto pero no quería que los descubrieran tan rápido.

\- Toma - Logro hablar Phineas también en susurro, pasando le el arma y los cartuchos a su hermano que lo vio sorprendido. - Logre tomarla antes de escapar, pero no me atreví a usarla - Explico con timidez al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ferb.

El mayor vio con ternura a su hermano para después mirar el arma en su mano; se alegraba que el menor no usara el arma, ya que para el Phineas jamas tendría que usar esas cosas, el no tendría que llevar esa carga nunca jamas. Miro la pistola con detenimiento y una vez que supo que hacer volvió a mirar a Phineas y acercándose un poco le dio un beso en la frente para después separarse topándose con esos ojos azules que normalmente brillaban de alegría e inocencia ahora solo estaban opacos y estos reflejaban miedo.

\- Te prometo que regresaremos a casa - Le aseguro Ferb con una mirada llena de decisión y firmeza logrando relajar al menor que confió en sus palabras.

Una vez listo todo y con el arma recargada soltó un suspiro, asomándose para ver a sus atacantes y sin dudar disparo el arma hacía un farol de cerca logrando que la dirección de la bala cambiara dándole en el hombro al mayor de los dos. Escuchando el grito de dolor salio de su escondite para disparar directamente al hombro del menor que en esos momentos le deba la espalda.

Viendo que había logrado darles a los dos se escondía detrás de un árbol, observando que sus atacantes lo buscaban un poco desesperados al no saber de donde venían los disparos.

\- ¡Sal y pelea como debe ser maldito cobarde! - Le gritaron los dos molestos, cosa que ignoro, siguió observando los alrededores para volver a hacer otro disparo sin revelar su ubicación y alejarlos lo mas posible de Phineas.

Volvió a hacer algunos disparos de esa manera, pero estos solo rozaron a los dos cosa que empezó a fastidiar un poco a Ferb, pero las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control cuando Thaddeus y Thor desesperados por no encontrarlo iniciaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar. Ferb se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol que estaba cerca de la fuente, logrando ver como Phineas de hacía bolita ya que tres balas habían pasado muy cerca de el.

Sin pensarlo mucho salio de su escondite disparando a la mano de Thor, logrando que este soltara el arma y esta llego hacía el, tomándola se dio cuenta de que era la misma que el tenia y con una pequeña sonrisa miro a los dos chicos que lo miraban entre sorprendidos y molestos.

\- Dejemos los juegos - Dijo con voz seria Ferb apuntándoles a los dos, mientras que estos solamente alzaban sus armas, al parecer llevaban mas y una vez que ambos lados tuvieron las armas listas, dispararon.

* * *

 _ **¡Y con esto terminamos el capitulo de hoy!**_

 _ **¡Las cosas se pusieron mas tensas, dignas de el final!, o eso pienso yo, ¿Que dicen ustedes?**_

 _ **¡Feliz Navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes atrasado! ( Mejor tarde que nunca XD )**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la demora pero como dije anterior mente sin esa libreta no me logro acordar como era el enfrentamiento así que tengo que volverlo a hacer y siendo sincera no se me ocurría nada u.u**_

 _ **¡Felicidades a todos aquellos que acertaron al averiguar quienes eran los culpables! ( Les da galletas y dulces a todos )**_

 _ **Les informo que este año estaré ocupada por el hecho de que ya me toca el examen para la Universidad y siendo sincera no se que tan mal me pueda ir, por favor, deseen me suerte para pasarlo.**_

 _ **Y ahora una noticia agridulce para todos: El siguiente capitulo sera probablemente el ultimo. No se si hacer un extra, pero eso ya lo dirán ustedes dependiendo si le gusta o no el final de este fic.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo, sin mas que decir me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima! n.n/**_


	10. Chapter 10

El parque donde normalmente solo era escenario de momentos maravillosos y divertidos ahora era un campo de batalla que jamás se imaginó presenciar.

Las balas daban en cualquier lugar, gritos se escuchaban y la sangre goteaba de los cuerpos en constante movimiento; se lograban ver tres figuras que se escondían entre los árboles para después disparar a sus contrincantes. Un tanto alejado de la batalla que había, se lograba ver a un pelirrojo que intentaba ponerse de pie, aunque con su cuerpo tan herido como lo tenía, no ayuda mucho.

\- Debo ayudar - Era lo único que decía entre murmullos.

Mientras, en el lugar donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de las armas disparar, se lograban ver a las tres personas esparcidas por el lugar, dos de ellas se veían más agitados y heridos que su adversario, jamás pensaron que pelear contra el fueran tan difícil.

\- Tú no eres tan inútil como el estúpido de tu hermano - Soltó el más bajo de todos con burla y malicia.

\- Tu si das una batalla interesante, no como ese bueno para nada de ese chiquillo que solo sirve para divertirse con el - Le siguió el mayor de la misma manera.

El peli verde trataba de ignorar lo que decían esos dos, aunque era difícil ya que jamás soporto que insultaran a su hermano y mucho menos que se burlaran de él. Respiro hondo antes de volver a asomarse y disparar a las piernas de sus adversarios, sonrió cuando escucho un pequeño grito de parte Thor, la bala le había dado en la pantorrilla.

\- Te diremos un pequeño secreto - Dijo de repente Thaddeus, ayudando a su hermano a seguir de pie y con el arma en mano. - Nos divertimos haciendo sufrir a el maldito de tu hermano, fue fascinante oírlo gritar, esos hermosos gritos que pedía ayuda sabiendo que jamás llegaría; nunca creí amar tanto un líquido, pero, te diré algo: Ver la sangre saliendo de ese inútil cuerpo fue algo que realmente aprecie, incrustar esos cuchillos en sus brazos, romperle las manos con un martillo y escuchar como cada hueso se rompía en miles de pedazos, siendo sinceros, no creí que pudiera escapar. Su cuerpo ya no sirve para nada, no es que allá mucha diferencia con el anterior, solo que esta vez todo el mundo lo sabrá - Contó con burla y maldad al ver que había conseguido su objetivo.

Ferb sentía su sangre hervir de una manera que jamás lo había hecho antes, solo quería hacerles pagar a esos mal nacidos todo lo que le habían hecho a su hermano y si era necesario asesinarlos para lograr sus cometido, lo haría con gran placer. Dejo de pensar con claridad, dejo de ser racional, ahora, solo quería ver sangre correr.

Al ver que su contrincante dejo de pensar claro, ambos aprovecharon y comenzaron a disparar sin parar, pero valla sorpresa que se llevaron al ver que el peli verde esquivaba las balas como si nada, en los ojos de este se veía las ansias de sangre y muerte que sentía. Aunque jamás lo admitieran, eso los asusto, no se les había ocurrido que el chico pudiera reaccionar así; trataron de correr pero con Thor herido en la pierna era más complicado, mucho más ya que Ferb no los perdía de vista ni por un segundo.

Sin previo aviso, Ferb golpeo con el arma a Thaddeus, logrando que este cayera al suelo y alejándolo de Thor que lo miraba aterrado, sin mirar al mencionado, volvió a disparar en la otra pierna, consiguiendo un grito de dolor.

\- Así que se divirtieron "jugando" con Phineas - Dijo de repente Ferb con una voz carente de emociones, cosa que hizo que a los dos les recorriera un escalofrió. - Entonces, ahora yo me "divertiré" con ustedes - Agrego con una pequeña sonrisa que los dejo helados.

Thaddeus levanto el arma aterrado, las cosas de le habían salido de control y ahora temía de su muerte, comenzó a disparar pero al estar temblando solo erraba en todos sus tiros, algunos solo pasaban rozando pero el daño no era mayor.

Ferb ya cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando, apunto su arma y disparo en el hombro izquierdo, el grito de dolor no tardó en llegar provocando que el peli verde sonriera con sadismo.

\- ¿Te dolió? - Pregunto con sarcasmo, mirando con gran detalle como la sangre salía de la herida y de cómo Thaddeus trataba desesperada mente de detener la hemorragia. - Pues será mejor que te acostumbre, porque yo te haré pasar por todo lo que le hicieron a Phineas - Agrego un poco más exaltado.

De la nada se oyó un trueno retumbar por todo el lugar, había comenzado una gran tormenta de la nada. Se podía apreciar como el agua se llevaba toda la sangre de sus cuerpos, Nunca se habían imaginado ver el suelo de ese lugar lleno de rojo con los casquetes de las balas usadas.

Volvió a cargar el arma, solo le quedaba un cartucho de los que le había dado Phineas; tenía que pensar que hacer con las personas que ahora se encontraban a su pies, pero, al mismo tiempo recordó que tenía que darse prisa, pues su hermano lo esperaba en otro lugar y con esa tormenta lo más seguro es que empeoraría su estado. Soltó un gran suspiro al decidir lo que haría, realmente quería hacer sufrir a esos malditos, pero sabía que eso no ayudaría en nada, además de que a Phineas no le gustaría saber que le había quitado la vida a alguien.

Sin despegar el arma de su objetivo, saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y marco a la policía.

\- Necesito que vengan rápido al parque, cerca de la fuente principal, es una emergencia, también que venga una ambulancia y rápido - Fue lo único que dijo para después colgar sin esperar respuesta, sabía que, al ser llamada de él la llamada actuarían de inmediato.

Miro con odio a ambos jóvenes en el suelo que le devolvían la mirada de la misma manera, les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la fuente del lugar.

\- No valen la pena - Dijo en voz alta con total intención de ser escuchado.

Esto lleno de ira a Thaddeus y Thor, el peli verde no solo los había dejado mal heridos, sino que también ahora se burlaba de ellos. Por los malditos hermanos Flynn-Fletcher habían perdido la vida que tenían, se les fue arrebatado el futuro que anhelaban; desdé aquella vez que fueron humillados por la competencia del mejor fuerte, de alguna manera todas las escuelas e instituciones que les ofrecían becas y lugares por los cuales otros matarían, se habían enterado de su fracaso, se les fue negado todo lo que una vez había sido en bandeja de plata y ahora eso era ofrecido a los responsables de su miseria.

A pesar de haber cumplido casi por completo su venganza con el peli rojo, las acciones del peli verde solo les daba más coraje, olvidaron el miedo que sintieron antes y solo dejándose llevar por aquellos sentimientos negativos que tenían comenzaron a disparar sin importarles a que le daban.

Estas acciones obligaron a Ferb a volverse a refugiar detrás de un árbol, no espero enloquecieran de esta manera pero ahora tenía que hacer algo para frenarlos, antes de poder pensar en algún plan, oyó algo que lo dejo helado...

\- ¡Ferb! - Era Phineas quien grito su nombre.

Rápidamente giro su cabeza hacia la dirección del grito, encontrando a su hermano apoyándose entre los árboles para poder mantenerse de pie. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado haciendo ese sobre esfuerzo pero no podía dejar que siguiera así por más tiempo. Cuando se quiso acercar para protegerlo de las balas, paso lo que más temía.

\- ¡Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh! - Un grito inundo el lugar.

Ferb observo con horror como una de las tantas balas dio en el pecho de su hermano, al momento de verlo, caer fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Todo indicio de razón se perdió, sin pensar nada más en lo que había sucedido frente sus ojos, salió del lugar que lo resguardaba y sin fallas dio en ambas manos del par que tenía en frente.

\- Aun me quedan suficientes para dar por terminada su estúpida vida – Dijo Ferb son una voz que dejo helado a los que la escucharon. – Y aun sin ellas soy completamente capaz de hacer sufrir de una manera que nunca olvidaran – A completo.

Sin dar tiempo a decir algo más golpeo con el arma a ambos en la cabeza y despojándolos de sus armas volvió a disparar, solo que esta vez en amabas piernas de Thaddeus y en el otro hombro de Thor. Sin dudar les dio una patada en el estómago a ambos chicos seguido de un rodillazo en la cabeza; al verlos retorcer en el suelo preparo nuevamente el arma y una vez que Thaddeus estaba arrodillado frente a él sosteniéndose el estómago de dolor, coloco el arma en su frente.

\- ¿Quién se va primero? – Pregunto el peli verde, haciendo las mismas acciones con Thor.

Ambos chicos ahora volvían a temblar, sabían que esta vez nada detendría a Ferb, su muerte había llegado…

\- No… No lo… No lo hagas – Se escuchó de repente.

Para sorpresa de todos, dos manos tomaron el arma que apuntaba a Thor, estas estaban llenas de sangre y temblaban, na sabían si era por la lluvia o por lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Tu lo dijiste – Se volvió a escuchar la voz, se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar, las sirenas de las patrullas comenzaron a escucharse más sin embargo las ignoraron. – Ellos… Ellos no valen la pena… Por favor Ferb… Para esto… - Agrego la voz haciéndose más débil cada momento.

\- Phineas… - Susurro el mayor al ver las acciones de su hermano.

Dejo caer ambas armas y sostuvo al menor en brazos, no sabía cómo es que el peli rojo había logrado llegar hasta donde se encontraba pero se notaba a grandes rasgos el dolor y cansancio que este sentía.

\- Todo estará bien – Comenzó a susurrar Ferb comenzando a ejercer presión en la herida del pecho.

De repente llegaron los policías y médicos, lo que paso después es algo que Ferb no recuerda con mucha claridad…

Los paramédicos tomaron a Phineas de sus brazos y lo colocaron en una camilla, inmediatamente fueron a la ambulancia con el peli verde a lado de su hermano tomando su mano, lo último que vio de Thaddeus y Thor fue cuando los oficiales los rodearon.

El camino al hospital fue algo angustioso, pues Phineas necesitaba atención urgente y las cosas en la ambulancia no eran suficientes, en todo momento Ferb sostuvo la mano de Phineas asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Ferb fue obligado a quedarse en la sala de espera, a pesar de que él no quería alejar de su hermano en ningún momento sabía que no tenía opción.

\- ¡DEBES RESISTIR PHINEAS! – Fue lo último que alcanzo a gritar, con la esperanza de haber sido oído.

Sin más que hacer se sentó en una silla y dejo pasar el tiempo, en algún momento una enfermera se acercó a curarle las heridas que tenía, la dejo mas no dijo o hizo algo; al terminar, la enfermera le informo que ya le habían llamado a su familia y que no tardarían en llegar.

Pasaron los minutos y él no se movía para nada, solo miraba por la puerta en la que había visto entrar a su hermano. No pasó mucho para que llegara su familia y amigos, todos ellos querían saber que había ocurrido más sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra, todos entendieron el mensaje y prefirieron guardar silencio.

Perry que también se encontraba en el lugar entendió perfectamente cómo se sentía su dueños, el también miraba la puerta con ansias.

Él se encontraba en las oficinas del O.S.B.A cuando llego un reporte de la policía anunciando la llamada de Ferb, quiso ir de inmediato al lugar pero el Mayor Monograma se lo había impedido y mejor lo mando al hospital a preparar todo; solo pudo unirse a Ferb hasta que todos los demás habían llegado y ahora, como el resto solo le quedaba esperar.

Pasaban las horas y nadie decía nada, la única vez que se rompió el silencio fue cuando llego un oficial a hacerle unas preguntas pero tampoco contesto.

\- Daré todas las respuestas que quieran hasta que sepa el estado de Phineas – Eso era lo único que decía el peli verde.

Después de eso todos miraban la puerta con ansiedad, pasaban las horas y uno por uno fueron vencidos por el sueño, contra todo pronóstico Ferb se mantenía despierto y de negaba a apartar su vista del aquel lugar en específico.

Cuando la mañana llego, lo primero que se oía al escuchar las noticias o al leer el periódico era lo que todos anhelaban desde hace tiempo:

 _¡Phineas Flynn ha sido encontrado!_

Una vez que se oía o leía lo que había hasta el momento todos se encontraban rezando por la salud del pequeño. Más de uno fue al hospital y a fueras de este esperaban noticias del chico que se había robado el corazón de todo el mundo. Más veladoras fueron prendidas, otra gente volvía a hacer oración, muchos más querían tomar el lugar del peli rojo.

La atención del todo el mundo volvía a caer en Phineas Flynn, todos con el deseo de que al momento de las noticias, estas fueran las que todos esperaban.

Más de diez horas habían pasado y ninguna información era dada del estado de Phineas, fue hasta que Ferb creyó que explotaría que esas puertas se abrieron para dar paso al doctor que se veía demasiado fatigado y cansado.

Al tan solo dar tres pasos hacia el frente, el medico se vio rodeado de gente que rogaba respuestas, siendo encabezados por Ferb que simplemente lo miraba.

\- El chico estaba en peores condiciones de lo que esperamos – Comenzó el doctor callando a todos. – Todo su cuerpo presentaba marcas de tortura, siendo sus brazos y manos los más dañados, hay varios huesos rotos en ellos, por no decir que estaban destrozados. Hay heridas en su torso y espalda que fueron cerradas con métodos no muy recomendables, varias costillas rotas, además de todas las lesiones en la cabeza que presentaba. También el hecho que presenta una grave desnutrición, puedo asegurar que apenas comía lo necesario para seguir vivo, su corazón está muy débil, lo perdimos seis veces a mitad de operación - Relata el doctor, haciendo que más de uno se pudiera pálido y perdiera la voz.

\- ¿Como esta? ¿Se va a recuperar? – Pregunto Ferb después de unos momentos de silencio.

\- El chico está vivo y recuperándose – Respondió a la duda el doctor y de esta manera volviéndose a ganar la mirada de todos, más de uno dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. - Tardamos muchas horas reconstruyendo sus brazos y manos, pero de alguna manera lo logramos, el daño en la espada fue algo que nos tenía preocupados pero gracias a Dios no afecto la columna de manera permanente, las costillas rotas de una manera milagrosa no perforaron ningún pulmón o si no las cosas su hubieran puesto más complicadas y peligrosas, el daño en la cabeza contra todo pronóstico no llego a dañar el cerebro , sus piernas a pesar de todo el daño infringido tampoco resultaron afectadas de forma permanente y en cuanto se corazón; estará débil por un tiempo, pero con tratamiento, volverá a estar su ritmo normal – Termino de informar el médico y la sala de espera fue inundada por gritos de alegría.

Ferb no gritaba como sus amigos o su hermana, pero su mirada y expresión delatan el gran alivio y felicidad que sentía.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? – Le pregunto el peli verde al médico.

\- Por hoy no, déjenlo descansar de la operación tan dura que tuvo, mañana podrás verlo – Respondió el doctor con una ligera sonrisa.

Ferb solo asintió con la cabeza, realmente quería estar ha lado de Phineas pero sabía que era lo mejor. Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y se preparó para todo lo que pasaría en cuanto se calmaran los demás.

Perry al saber que Phineas estaría bien, dejo salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, él también quería estar con él pero había escuchado la respuesta del médico y prefirió retirarse, el mismo se encargaría que los malditos desgraciados que se habían atrevido a lastimar a su familia pagaran por su actos, después de todo, ser el mejor agente de la organización tenía sus privilegios.

Cuando el estado de Phineas fue revelado al público, miles gritaron y lloraron de alegría, todos querían saber que había ocurrido y quienes eran los responsables para hacerlos pagar; como Ferb esperaba, fue interrogado por todos, relato todo lo que había sucedido: Desde el momento que se dio cuenta de los responsables hasta todo lo sucedido en el parque.

Más de uno quedo asombro al saber los hechos y mucho más al saber a los responsables de todo el infierno que había sufrido Phineas.

Evidencia contra esos dos había de sobra, pues al examinar la casa de los chicos encontraron en el sótano un cuarto de torturas, donde se hallaba mucha sangre perteneciente a Phineas y, por si esto no era suficiente, las cámaras del parque habían gravado todo el enfrentamiento. Si acaso llegaba a faltar algo sería la palabra de Phineas, pero esto no pareció importarle al resto del mundo.

Al día después de la noticia sobre la aparición y estado de Phineas Flynn, el hospital de encontraba inundado por regalos y más cosas que la gente le mandaba a Phineas, todos con la misma dedicatoria:

 _¡Recupérate/Alíviate/Mejórate pronto!_

Con cualquiera de esas tres frases venia cada regalo, pero el mensaje era el mismo.

Ferb a primera hora ya se encontraba en el hospital, esta vez sí le permitieron pasar a ver a su hermano; le advirtieron que posiblemente no despertara hasta dentro de tres días más, pues necesita recuperar energía, eso no le importo mucho al peli verde que junto con su querido ornitorrinco entraron a la habitación de su hermano.

Ver a Phineas recostado en la cama lleno venda, gasas, yesos y más cosas fue algo que le partió el corazón a los dos que entraron a la habitación.

Había ido solo con Perry ya que sus padres estaban realizando algunos trámites legales, Candece y sus amigos estaban organizando muchas cosas para cuando su hermano saliera de ese lugar, también apoyaban a la policía a tranquilizar a toda la gente que se encontraba a fuera del hospital con las ansias de ver al peli rojo.

Chico y ornitorrinco tomaron lugar a lado de Phineas, Ferb se sentó en una silla a lado de la cama y tomo la mano de su hermano, mientras que Perry se recostó a su lado.

Pasaron algunas horas y todo seguía en silencio, no Ferb ni Perry se alejaban ni un minuto que Phineas solo lo observaban descansar pero en sus mentes solamente una cosa pasaba: **¡No dejare que esto vuelva a suceder!** Ambos hacían esa promesa una y otra vez, cada uno usaría sus propios métodos pero su objetivo era el mismo.

Cuando llego el atardecer ambos sabían que se tenían que ir, Ferb le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano mientras que Perry solo observaba, salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a casa, después de todo, aún quedaba algo que hacer.

El juicio que se llevó a cabo contra Thaddeus y Thor fue algo que estuvo en todos los medios posibles, desde su llegada a la corte en la patrulla fueron recibidos con abucheos y basura que les lanzaban la gente que afuera del lugar los esperaban, a pesar de que la policía hacía el intento de evitar esto no había resultado alguno ( Seamos sinceros, estos tampoco le ponían mucho empeño a esa tarea ).

Con todas las pruebas presentadas no hubo nada que el abogado de los culpables pudiera hacer, condenados a cadena perpetua a pesar de ser apenas unos niños, hasta los 18 años estarían en la correccional de menores y al cumplir la edad necesaria serían trasladados a una prisión donde estarían el resto de sus vidas.

Ferb que tuvo que estar presentar para dar su testimonio, solo miraba con satisfacción el destino de los malditos que le habían hecho daño a su hermano, a pesar de que creía que se merecían mucho más.

Pasaron tres días desde que Phineas estaba internado en el hospital, nuevamente Ferb se encontraba solamente con Perry haciéndole compañía a Phineas.

Fue alrededor de las tres de la tarde que algo comenzó a ocurrir.

La mano que Ferb tenía sujetada comenzó a moverse, esto llamo la atención del peli verde que dejo el libro de leía para poner toda su atención a su hermano, Perry igual de movió para tener una mejor visión de lo que pasaba.

Después de unos movimientos más, al fin ocurrió lo que todos ansiaban: Phineas abrió sus ojos.

Lentamente esos ojos azules como el cielo se volvieron a mostrar, en ellos se reflejaba en cansancio que aun sentía, además de la confusión que lo invadió al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba, estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico ya que recordó lo que le paso la última vez que le había sucedido algo parecido, hasta que se percató de la mano que esta con la suya.

\- Phineas – Lo llamo Ferb para atraer su atención.

\- ¿Ferb? – Pregunto confuso Phineas, cuando noto a alguien más. - ¿Perry? – Le llamo confundido.

\- Me alegra que despertaras – Le respondió Ferb con una sonrisa que solo tenía para Phineas.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto el peli rojo más calmado al tener a su hermano cerca.

\- Hay muchas cosas que necesito contarte, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien – Aseguro Ferb para después darle un beso en la frente a su hermanito.

Phineas ante la acción del mayor solo pudo sonreír, aun le dolía mucho el cuerpo pero eso ahorita no le importaba mucho. Perry se acercó a él y el Phineas a como pudo lo abrazo.

\- Soy todo oído – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Esto será largo – Comento de la mima manera en peli verde.

Lo que había ocurrido sería algo que los marcaría para siempre, Phineas necesitaría toda la ayuda de familia y amigos para poder salir adelante, en especial de su hermano mayor. Este estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar en todo a su hermanito, había muchas cosas que explicar además de disculparse por otras razones, pero para todo esto ya tendrían tiempo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Phineas se recuperara para volver a hacer lo que el mundo le parecía imposible, además de que debían estar muy al pendientes de la autoestima de Phineas, aunque esto, por lo que sucedió, no parecía haber cambiado mucho, cosa que alegraría al mundo entero…

\- ¡Ferb ya sé que vamos a hacer hoy! – …

 _FIN_

* * *

 ** _Después de tanto tiempo, puedo decir que orgullo, ¡ESTE FIC A SIDO TERMINADO!_**

 ** _Lamento tanto la demora, pero me dio un maldito bloqueo, pero al fin, pude terminarlo n.n_**

 ** _Ojala les aya gustado, les doy las gracias a todos lo que han seguido este fic desde el inicio hasta el final._**

 ** _Si quieren especial ya dependerá de ustedes, solo tomen en cuenta que puede tardar._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que siempre me apoyaron, en especial a: MickeyLove14, Val-lery Barr-Bles, Khr female y 123 princess; muchas gracias por haber comentado en el capitulo anterior, solo por ellos subí el final n.n_**

 ** _Díganme que les pareció y sin mas que decir me despido ¡Nos vemos hasta el próximo fic de Phineas y Ferb que escriba! n.n/_**

 ** _Pds: Lamento las faltas de ortografía, lo subi a prisas XD_**

 ** _Pds2: Den le una revisada a mis otros proyectos, me gustaría saber su opinión n.n_**


End file.
